heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.14 - Campus Time!
Met U! It almost feels like being on enemy territory. Not that Cessily's wearing ESU facepaint or anything. Hey, at least she gets nifty cross-reigstration rights. So that's why the metal girl's heading for the Wunsch building, dressed in the same coat she wore last week during a certain ice indident, now nicely dry cleaned. She's got a different scarf, though, this one a yellow and blue knit with X patterns on it. At least it's warmed up enough to not need a hat, which leaves her red hair free and her chrome face exposed. ---- The weather is nice today, but since her film got delayed for at least a month as the makers couldn't get a hall to film in all the stuff, Julie is a bit trapped in New York, and so she decided to pay the university a visit. Nothing too fancy, just clad in a pair of jeans, a pullover and a green jacket as well as thick boots against the cold. Ok, the campus was not a place where superheroes where not too often roaming around in costume, but an overall as thick as spandex was not warm unless you move. And she wanted to look around. At least until she noticed some red and chrome... Her again? ---- She's pretty noticable, even in winter without a lot of exposure. Some people stare, there's a few cracks, but that's the great thing about New York. You blend in fast, even when you're like Cessily. The redhead pauses in front of a food truck, parked on a campus road, and in a few minutes has a warm pretzel. As she waits she catches sight of a blonde and eyes her. She seems familiar.... Cessily takes her pretzel and walks quickly, waving the pastry. "Hey," she calls, and then louder. "Hey!" she adds. "Don't I know you?" she asks, getting right up to the blonde. ---- Julie blushes a tad as she turns to the young woman as she is spoken to, quickly shaking the head "unless you happen to have watched that one movie and paid attention to the stuntwomen..." she admits however. Not a total lie, but that film never got a lift of really. "Uhm, Julie Power... And you happen to be who?" ---- Cessily waves her hand and makes a face, "No, not from that," she says, before she gets serious and realizes gesturing with a pretzel is probably not so friendly. "Ice. Pond. Cracking," she says. "I'm Cessily," she says, and shifts the pretzel to her other hand, so she can offer a shake. ---- "Icepond? You don't mean the icetrack, do you?" Julie asks, trying her best to keep her cover up. She had a secret identity to maintain! But she took the hand for a shake "Well I had been on the icetrack last week, and yes, I had been crashed over by that one guy... I didn't realized that his arm was breaking so loud." ---- Cessily leans in and whispers, "I won't tell," she syas. "C'mon, *I* get it," she says, stressing that word and stepping back, as if encouraging Julie to look at her for the first time. "Pretzel?" she offers, holding it out. ---- "Thanks, but no, I just had had a Pizza down the street." Julie answers, a bit relieved on the answer of Cessily "May I ask what brings you here? I mean, standard issiue M's arn't all that common even in Metropolis University.” ---- Julie shakes the head quickly. She just had quoted Cessily! "Nothing against you, I mean... You said those words yourself and I just wanted to know if there was something special going on. I don't see the more obvious kind too often unless it is the X-Men or Wolverine. And since you said you are not one of those... I am sorry, I made a bad mistake." ---- Cessily clearly overreacted, and now she realizes it. Which is embarassing, and thank goodness she can't blush like she used to. Her head does, howeve,r pull back into her scarf a bit and her entire stance softens. "Sorry," she says. "I just..." she waves her free hand. "Sorry," she reiterates. "I've just gotten that kind of crap before and it kind of sets me off. I'm on my way back from class, since you ask," she says. "Can't just coast through life on my charming personality." ---- "Back from class, huh? So what do you study? Don't tell me Superhero's of Tomorrow 101. Because That class so is going to be packed with wannabes." Julie obviously jokes with the class, but there really should be a class like that - to teach superheroes the pros and cons of some actions and laws and such. "Geology possibly?" ---- Cessily narrows her eyes slightly at the joke. "You're too funny," she says. "Intro to Economics, actually," she says. "You know, mutants don't just get free stuff, figure I should know something about how money works," she says, gesturing up in the air with her hand, swirling it around, as if money is a flock of seagulls. "What about you? Are you a student here?" ---- "Well, actually I was looking to write myself in for a course or so, but not sure what. So was going to take a look on what courses are on offer." Julie answers, pointing to the information kiosk somewhere down the road. "You could try to get a stipend for being a minority student or possibly for being gifted I guess, as long as you study at least." ---- "Oh!" Cessily says, shifting her bag around her body. She hands her pretzel to Julie to free her hands to unbuckle the bag and fish about inside. Finally a silver hand produces a course catalog. "Here you go," she says. "You know, if you just want to browse," she says, offering it in exchange for her pretzel back. "Um....I don't think it works that way," she says witha blink. "I mean I got some scholarships but not from the school and....heck, I'm crossregistered here. I actually got to Empire State," she says, waving a hand to gesture down the street, where her own campus sits about half a mile away. ---- Julie nods as she picks the pretzel for a short time and then the course catalog "Well, I will still need to see the information kiosk. To ask about some stuff and such, but I will give this thing a look. Can't never have read enough, right?" With a musing smirk she points on the scarf eventually "A Fan scarf? Let me guess... your most favorite hero of the X-Men is Cyclops?” ---- Cessily's eyes dart. "Sort of," she says. "Just you know, in general. I don't have a favorite," she says, perhaps hastily. Because she can't talk about how Cyclops is kind of a stick in the mud because that would be admitting she knows them. "But, uh..." she says, steering things back towards school. "So what did you want to study? We could go hang out at the Union if you're cold," she offers. ---- Julie shrugs "well, not sure as I said, but about hanging out at the Union station.. Why not? at least it is warm and there are people." she answers. She just had made a guess into the blue with Cyclops obviously, but she wouldn't have taken Wolverine, because she happens to know him personally. In a strictly business way. "So the whole team? Not even a favorite?" ---- Cessily snickers. "Nono, the Student Union," she says, reaching over and nudging Julie, then turning and heading towards a low building with a mix of glass and concrete. "S'got the bookstore and meeting rooms and deli and coffee shop," she says, pausing to nosh into her pretzel. "Hey, it's mutants sticking up for everybody. Just like the Avengers," she says. "I mean it sucks that we have to...." she thinks, "Prove ourselves? I dunno, I just figure anything that helps people see mutants are heroes is a good thing." ---- "As if you had to..." Julie starts to talk, then looks down at herself a moment before the buzz of a cell phone ringing gets audible "ahw... I need to answer that..." she says, pulling out the Smartphone and talking to it. "Here's Julie... Yes mom I am just on Campus... I am just on the away to the information... No by foot, what did you thought?... I'll be home at seven... I love you too mom." Hanging up with a sigh she smirks at Cessily "My mom. Wanted to know when I will be home. I need to rush a bit to the information office, so maybe another time?" ---- Cessily frowns and makes a pouting face. "Oh. I....uh...right," she says, looking incredibly awkward as she rubs her neck nervously. "Sure. Some other time. You...have my number?" she asks. ---- Julie nods a bit as she searches her pockets, eventually managing to find a simple business card with her address and photo. "Sure, and you?" ---- Cessily finds a scrap of notebook paper in her bag and a pen, quickly scribbling out her phone number. "Here!" she says happily. "See you around. Say hi to your mom!" she emphasizes. ---- Julie answers a quick "I will", then she dashes off towards the offices. Category:Log